FM or AM radio programs are transmitted over the air via radio waves. A SD card (secure digital card) is an ultra-small flash memory card designed to provide high capacity memory in a small size. SD cards are used in many small portable devices such as digital video camcorders, digital cameras, handheld computers, audio players and mobile phones.
Currently, audio stereo systems are available for motorcycle riders and passengers as motorcycle accessories which provide means by which the motorcycle rider and passenger may enjoy stereo music from a carried tape cassette player or radio receiver or other electronic devices. These systems comprise primarily two channel amplifier systems that input into the jack receptacle of tape cassette players and radio receivers amplifying the sound in each channel and then directing it to sets of earphones or headsets worn by the motorcycle driver and passenger. In many cases, earphones are fitted interior to the protective helmet worn by the rider and passenger and so oriented that the left channel of the stereo will appear in each of the left helmet earphones of the rider and passenger, and the right stereo channel appearing in the right helmet earphones of the motorcycle rider and passenger. In these cases, electrical cords connect to the earphone of each of the rider and the passenger plug into convenient connectors or jacks of the sound system to receive the stereo audio entertainment.
As the living standards rise, motorcycle just as a simple means of transport has been unable to meet the user's requirements, and therefore the installation of a variety of entertainment and practical devices on a motorcycle, becomes a field of innovation.
The function of conventional motorcycle audio equipment is relatively simple, with only music player in actual use. The system also requires to install alarms, warning lights and other electronic components, resulting in increased expenses. The installation process is cumbersome and the electronic parts easily interfere with each other, resulting in equipment being unstable, dysfunctional or a safety hazard.
It is desirable that the entertainment system be readily attached or detached. In addition, it is also desirable that the system be contained in one package which is as small as possible, and is readily carried by a person to and from the bike. It is further desirable that the package protect the electronic components from bumping of the package and from the road shocks transmitted to the package while mounted on a bike while traveling through a rough road. Further, the components of the package, and the package itself should be readily manufactured and assembled.
In order to permit a rider to enjoy sophisticated music while touring or visiting a remote place or when parked, it is necessary to provide an audio system on the motorcycle, which can exhibit at least a desired level of performance.
In conventional system, the speakers are mounted near the handle bar, which allows water and dust particles to enter into the speaker which results in functional failure of speaker and high cost of replacement.